Blood Brothers
by mosleyset2
Summary: When two different men meet in the hellish prison in the Imperial City, they only wish for one thing. To escape. follow these two warriors of different race but same hellish background, fight there way to survive the cruel and dangerous world of Tamriel, working togethor to suvive, as Blood Brothers.


**Author's Note: Well, this is a coed story Darkredprince and I are working on. Hopefully you'll enjoy where this story goes. Odd numbered chapters are mine, Even numbers are his, and each chapter will be done by our characters. **

**Wanted List**

**Name: Souks Blood-Gem**

**Bloodline: Blood-Gem family, well known throughout all of Hammerfell**

**Age: 21**

**Race: Redguard**

**Date of birth: Midyear 28 4E 230**

**Fighter type: Warrior Mage**

**Magic Skills: Master Conjurer, Expert in Destruction, and a Journeyman of Alteration**

**Fighting Skill: Master at hand to hand, one-handed, and two-handed fighting**

**Wanted: for Counts of Daedra worshipping, Murder, escape from pursuit, and use of illegal magical abilities.**

**Bounty for Alive: 10,000,000 Gold**

**Bounty for Dead: 1,000,000**

They rolled the carriage through the beautiful continent they called Cyrodiil.

The beautiful countryside was gorgeous, spotting out beautiful crystal clear lakes, next to beautiful wild life such as the mountain tigers and bears. Even though some shriveled and shattered Oblivion portals remained, they're ominous look didn't affect the beautiful land feature they called the Imperial Empire.

Sadly, this doesn't mean that life is as easy as it seems. As the carriage drew closer and closer to it's destination, so did the disgusting side of Tamriel.

Gray sickening clouds tumbled above us, crashing into each other, causing loud and fear curdling sound. Thunder I believe it's called. Lights flashed and bloomed around the world from the lightning sprawling from the sky, and warm rain collided into my skin, reminding me of the tears that shed from that long forsaken night. I came here to escape that sickening night, yet it still follows me to this day, a year later.

I took refuge in the Summerset Isles, hiding in with the High Elves as a slave and handyman. Everything went out fine, and the many things I've done there helped me forget about what I done, until the High Elves found out about the bounty on my head.

My bounty was taken in by some snotty High Elf who had deceived me, offering me protection, only to run away with my bounty. Ironically, he was later found dead by robbers. Bastard deserved it.

I looked over to the guard, who was wearing his imperial armor, laying in rest, his hand on his sword. I had no need to kill him here; I have time to finish him later.

I sat there; the sickening rain fell upon my face, bringing me back into reality ever so often.

The prison of the imperial city was now visible, meaning we are close to our destination.

I saw lightning striking around the base of the jail, radiating a sinister look to it.

As the carriage speed started to pick up, anxiety started to build up inside me. I wanted to leave, I hated it here.

I then noticed the imperial guard's dagger lay in front of me visible and easy to take. I looked at the guard, who was still in rest. I knew I wasn't sneaky, but hell to it, I rather take a risk than to go in feeling like a pussy.

I reached over, may hand resting upon the cold steel of the dagger. I slide it across from him on the side of the carriage, inching it towards me. Once the dagger was successfully put into my pocket, I waited for the perfect moment. A huge bump hit the left side of the carriage, allowing me to pull my trick.

"Holy shit, your dagger!" I called. He woke up from the collision, and noticed what my voice said, looking over towards his side to find his dagger missing.

"Damn it; guess I have to get another one." The guard said, feeling disappointed from the fact that he lost his knife, more than once. Luckily I was paired up with the idiot out of anyone.

I felt stupid for not attacking him, or running, but all my items are on the other carriage, and with the potion the gave me, I couldn't conjure anything to help me escape, so I was screwed

The carriage rode into the entry way of the prison. A guard walked up to me, his sword pointed at my throat. He looked of old age, his hair graying and his skin wrinkled, he had fairly tan skin, probably because of his Imperial bloodline.

He looked at me, his surprisingly blue eyes delved into mine, as if he was reading me, inside and out. He's seen many things I'm guessing, no wonder he has his sword pointed at my throat.

"Where do you want him?" The guard from the carriage asked.

"Send him down to the Catacombs; put him down with the rest of those horrible bastards." He walked up to me, his face full of disgust.

"Your kind makes me sick, you no good sand bastards!." The old racist bastard yelled, walking off into what I believe to be a guard tower, a few robed men opened the door for him. Damn, mages as well. I looked at the chest knowing what's held in it. My gear.

The guard grabbed my arms. "Follow me, fucking bastard." He said an angry look on his face. I followed him, into the deep disgusting catacombs of the prison.

The smell of animal and human feces pierced through the air clouding my nasal cavities. I walked for a good ten minutes before the jail cell came up. Thank the Nine; I didn't want to deal with walking any longer.

They walked me into a jail cell; an imperial scum sitting in there, his face was glaring at me with a cold dead smile. His face was filled with stubbles of hair, and huge gashes of scars on his face, representing an oversized stitching over his face.

"You both have something in common; you both killed a huge amount of people." The guard said his voice filled with disgust and hatred towards both me and the disgusting looking imperial.

The imperial looked at me; his face held the same disgusting smile."So, why are you in here, Redguard?" The imperial said with a smile, as the guard walked off. I stood silent, not talking at all.

"Well, you know what fine! I'll talk first. I was sent here for murdering my wife and three daughters out of drunken rage. Now your turn." I still sat there silent.

"Speak up bastard. What, you to embarrassed to talk about what you did." I looked at him, stressed filled my whole body.

"Pussy. What, killed your boyfriend or something?" He called, snickering a little.

"I was sent here for killing the entire bloodline of the Blood-Gem family, a powerful family who made their name in history throughout history in Tamriel in the past fifty years. That family, the Blood-Gem, is my family as well. I killed my entire family, now you fucking comprehend you dumbass." I called at him in anger.

He looked at me shocked, his eyes filled with fear. "So you've heard of me, Souks Blood-Gem, right?"

He looked at me in fear walking back towards the corner of the room. He kept as far as possible from me. Well, I guess I'm feared by many for what I did. If only they understood what happened.

"I understand, child." The twisted voice called from my thoughts. The same voice that brought me into this devilish hell.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the first chapter, many new chapters coming out soon.**


End file.
